Childhood Dilemas
by InuyashaLuver1224
Summary: Inuyasha is turned into a toddler while fighter Nanita, the Time witch. What will Kagome do to save her beloved? Can't update until you review
1. The Peculiar Battle

**What happens when Inuyasha is turned into a little kid while battling a time witch? And what will Kagome do to get the man she loves back to normal?**

**Disclaimer: I don't know what you've been told, but sadly I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi is the lucky one I guess. Lucky! **

Chapter One

The Peculiar Battle

"I've had it with this crap!" declared Inuyasha "Windscar!" he yelled, activating his powerful sword, Tetsusiaga.

"Too, slow! You worthless hanyou." Yelled the time witch, Nanita, avoiding his attack with an odd amount of ease.

"What the hell is wrong with this wench!" Inuyasha was baffled 'why can't I defeat her?'

"This doesn't look good!" Kagome said turning to Shippo. Miroku and Sango were behind her, lying down because of their injuries. Inuyasha had told her not to get into the battle, to protect Shippo, to care for Miroku and Sango's injuries, and not to get hurt, those were her requirements, and she chose to follow them, so as not to make Inuyasha angry. He was having trouble enough with this demon.

"Something's wrong here, I can sense something different." Kagome had serious worry in her voice now. "Inuyasha!"

He didn't need telling, he could sense it as well. 'Something's going to happen, something bad.' He had to keep on his toes now.

But with that, the wind change, the sky became cloudy, and Nanita started chanting something. Miroku and Sango started to stir, but only woke to watch helplessly.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, not bothering to hide the worry in her voice.

But just as she screamed, a bolt of blue lightning struck Inuyasha, causing him to fall to his knees and cry out in pain.

"NO! Inuyasha!" She lunged for him but Miroku held her back, "No, I have to get to him, to be with him!"

"No, Lady Kagome, we can't lose you, too!" Miroku pleaded.

'Lose him? No not lose him, please, not loose him! PLEASE!' She pleaded in her head.

Nanita laughed at Inuyasha's pain. "So long, kiddies, It's been fun!" and with that she flew away on a blue cloud.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled as she ran to him, but something was wrong. 'This can't be him! This isn't right!' Because where he was she found a little white haired boy!

**Did you like it? R&R por favor!**

**Later**


	2. What Child Is This?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nothing! **

Chapter Two

What Child Is This?

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, timidly.

But with the small boy started to whimper. "Owwie! What happened?" Asked the small boy. When he looked at Kagome he screamed and started shaking. "Please don't hurt me!" stuttered the small boy.

"Why would I hurt you?" Kagome was completely confused.

"Because I'm a half demon." He stated looking at the ground.

"Are you Inuyasha?"

"Mmhmm, did mom send you to get me?" asked Inuyasha with his head cocked, "You're pretty, and look nice, too!" he added brightly.

'This is what Inuyasha was like when he was little!' her face obviously showed her surprise.

"Did I say something wrong?" she could tell he was worried.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" asked Miroku, as he came running over to them.

"Whoa!" Shippo hopped over to Inuyasha's side "Inuyasha?"

"Do I know you?" asked the confused little hanyou

"I-Inuyasha?" stuttered Sango and Miroku in unison.

"WHAT! How do you people know me!" now he was more mad then confused.

"Sorry, this is Miroku, Sango, and Shippo." Pointing to each of as she said their name.

"Okay, but where's my mommy?" he put on puppy-dog eyes as he asked this.

'_What am I supposed to say? Sorry, your mom died like 100 years ago, Sorry! No, Umm' _"She told us to watch you for a week or two while she is visiting friends." _'Smooth'_ she thought with a smile.

'_Good thinking Kagome!'_ all her friends cheering her on.

"What friends would that be?"

"Ummm, she didn't say."

"Okay, can we go home?"

"Okay, but we are going to our house instead of yours, okay."

"Alright, but can we go now?"

On the flight home on Hachi (who Miroku found in the woods), Inuyasha fell asleep in Kagome's lap. When they landed at Kaede's house, Inuyasha stirred a little, but remained asleep. As Miroku, Sango, and Shippo went to tell Kaede what had happened, Inuyasha woke as Kagome set him down.

"Where are we?" asked Inuyasha as he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes.

"We're at Kaede's house." She answered as she smiled brightly.

"Who's Kaede?"

"You can say she's…… a friend of ours." She replied smoothly.

"Can we go for a walk?"

Kagome was completely thrown off by this question, "Uhh, okay."

As they walked outside, Inuyasha bolted after a firefly.

"No, Inuyasha come back!" But her attempts were in vein, the little hanyou continued running; dodging, ducking, and swerving around bushes and trees, with Kagome just barely keeping up with him.

"Inuyasha, slow down!" she yelled through her pants.

After running for about ten minutes, the sky seemed to get dark and the wind changed.


	3. Nanita Returns

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter three

Nanita returns

Inuyasha stopped once he noticed this, and once he did Kagome grabbed him and held him tight to her once she noticed why he stopped. There before them stood Nanita.

"Aww, your hanyou is but a whelp now, and he's terribly cute, too!" Nanita commented sarcastically.

While she was talking, Inuyasha was shaking, and Kagome was gaining courage, she was completely ticked.

"Turn Inuyasha back to how he was before." Kagome shouted and Inuyasha was completely confused by this.

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because, I will take his place his place, if you'll let me." Kagome spat.

"What are you people talking about?" Inuyasha was still confused.

"Fine, I'll take that." When Nanita said that, another bolt of blue lightning truck Kagome, then Inuyasha. Nanita left once she was done there.

Inuyasha stood, rubbing his head. "What the hell happened?" He hopped out of his crater, created by the force of the lightning, to get a look around, noticing another crater with Kagome's clothes at the bottom.

"Kagome!" he yelled, hopping over to her, only to find a little girl in clothes that looked like Kagome's. "Kagome? I gotta take you to Kaede!" With that, he picked the limp girl up, wedding style, and ran to Kaede's.

Once he got there he was greeted by Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede.

"Inuyasha! You're back to normal!" Miroku shouted running to Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha was confused again.

"Who… is that Kagome?" asked Sango, noticing the small girl in Inuyasha's arms.

"I think so, but, why did say that I was back to normal?"

"Because you were little when we left." Miroku started.

"…about Shippo's age." Sango added

"Perhaps you should take Kagome back to her time. Her mother could probably take care of her." Miroku suggested.

"Hmm, do you think she'll be mad?" asked Inuyasha, looking some- what scared.

"Why, Inuyasha, are you afraid of Kagome's Mom?" asked Sango giggling.

"She is an older, angrier, and more violent version of Kagome?" Inuyasha explained with all of his friends laughing. "Fine, I'll take her home." Inuyasha replied rolling his eyes.

The little girl in his arms started to stir, al her friends looked in concern. Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"Kagome?"

The little girl opened her eyes, which immeadiatly started to fill with tears.

"Where's my mommy?" she whispered

"Umm, I'll take you to her." Inuyasha suggested

She immediately started to cry.

"No, No! Please don't cry Kagome, Please." Inuyasha couldn't stand to see girls cry.

"B-but, w-where's M-m-my m-mommy? And- and w-who are you?" she started wiping her eyes on her oversized shirt.

"I'm Inuyasha, just call me big brother for now okay, I'll take you to your mom, and protect you okay. Nothing's going to happen! Everything's going to be fine." Inuyasha declared with a smile

"Aww!" all his friends were completely amazed at how Inuyasha was handling the situation.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha hissed, making Kagome start to whimper. "No, no, please don't start crying again, Kagome!" Inuyasha coaxed in a very comforting voice.

Kagome then bite her lips and nodded obediently.

"Okay, well, I'm going to take you bake to your house. Miroku, Sango, you guys start looking for Nanita, but don't get in her way, be careful… No, never- mind, no offence, but you guys might not be able to find her, and even if you do, you might not get away fast enough. Plus, I don't think Kaede wants to take care of you guys as toddler, it bad enough keeping Miroku's hand off of you and trying to keep Sango from killing you, for the many reasons you deserve it. So just stay here and lie low, I'll probably be back tomorrow." And with that, he sped off, carrying Kagome like a baby.

Kagome fell asleep on the way to the bone eater's well, leaving Inuyasha to think. _'Kagome, why would you do this for me? Do I really mean that much to you? Honestly, I mean, you're better off without me. Just look at what happened to you because of me. Kagome, please forgive me. I couldn't stand it if you hated me,'_ "I love you, Kagome. Please, return to your proper age please. I need you."


	4. Kagome's Mom

**Disclaimer: still own nothing--…..TT.**

Chapter Four

Kagome's mom

Even though Inuyasha thought she was sleeping, little Kagome was awake, but she was pretending to sleep (something little kids are famous for) _'What does he mean "return to my proper age"? What age am I supposed to be?...DID HE JUST SAY HE LOVES ME?'_ Her thoughts became so complex, she eventually did fall asleep. Inuyasha noticed her breathing deepen and become steadier, and immeadiatly blushed. _'Did she hear me? Oh crap, if she did, and tells her mom, her mom could tell her when she turns 15 again and…and…I'll be so screwed!'_

When they arrived at the well, Inuyasha held her tight to his chest and jumped into the well, the blue light was completely familiar to him now, but he immediately worried about the small girl and held her closer, fearing whether or not she would be cold. He made contact with the bottom of the well, and leapt out with ease. He, then, ran to the door into Kagome's kitchen, and stood there for a while to think. _'Will Kagome's mom actually kill me? I mean, her daughter is a toddler…again. Might as well get it over with' _

Mrs. Higurashi stood with her back facing Inuyasha. "Hello, dear, Did Inuyasha let you come back, and soo soon, too! I know you might not like him all the time, but I can tell that he loves you, and wants you to be happy! I mean, last time you were here and you almost started crying…"

A red- faced Inuyasha immeadiatly cleared his throat to try and get her to stop _'God, does everyone know I love Kagome, except for Kagome!'_

"Oh, Hi, Inuyasha!" she chirped, blushing, "Sorry...but isn't Kagome in your time."

"Something… happened." Inuyasha couldn't look at her, his gaze immediately focused on the ground.

"What! What happened?"

"Well, um, when we were in a, um, a battle, uh..."

"WILL YOU GET TO THE POINT?"

"AH," Inuyasha's ears went flat out of fear, "um right well, Kagome's a toddler now, and I thought you and I could better care of her than I could alone."

"Oh, Kagome!" tears immediately flowed into her eyes as she stole the little girl from the shaky hanyou's arms. "What happened?"

"Well, uh, Miroku and them said that when I was in battle with a demon named Nanita, I was changed into a toddler, but what happened next, nobody but Kagome knows, because the next thing I knew, I woke up in a crater and I found Kagome in another crater, how she is now. So, I thought that I can't take care of her alone, so I came to get your help."

"Makes sense to me, she must have found the demon and asked for her to turn you back, and asked for her to change her instead." Mrs. Higurashi was weeping at this point.

"No, Mrs. Higurashi, please don't cry, Miroku, Sango and I will find the demon and get Kagome back to normal!" He added reassuringly, he absolutely hated to see people cry, especially if it was his fault or it was Kagome.

Mrs. Higurashi then started to cry into Inuyasha's shoulder, causing him to blush thoroughly.

"Kagome and I already owe you so much, and now your doing all of this, you're such a good man, and you and Kagome belong together, and-and you're just soo kind and …"

"No, No, please, I'm not! Please stop crying please!" Inuyasha couldn't stand this, it was _**way** _too much. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, "Kagome will be fine, and all will be normal, okay?"

She nodded, afraid if she opened her mouth, she would start to cry again.

"Okay shall we put Kagome to bed? I think you should go to bed, as well, this must be much more stressful for you than it is for me, and this is not fun for me, so it's gotta' be far more worse for you, right? We'll all go to bed and deal with this in the morning."


	5. Kagome

**Disclaimer: I have no possessions. I don't even own "my" toothbrush. TT**

Chapter Five

Kagome

Inuyasha sent Mrs. Higurashi to bed and put Kagome in her bed and settled himself in front of her desk, preparing to sort out what had just happened in the day.

'_Why, Kagome? Why had you done this for me, I'm just a worthless Hanyou?'_

'_**Not to me you're not! I love you, and I would give up my life for you.'**_

'_Kagome?'_

'_**Yep!'**_

'_How are we talking?'_

'_**I don't know, but it reassuring you, isn't it?'**_

'_Yes, it's very comforting to hear your voice, how can I get you back to normal?'_

'_**Defeat Nanita, but if it gets too rough, then retreat, I don't want to live if it means you can't. I want to be with you!'**_

He could hear her crying_ 'Please don't cry, Kagome. I want to be with you, too. And there is nothing in the world that could stop me from being with you! I'll kill that damn demon-bitch, even if it means that I'll die, too!'_

'_**If you're dead then we're not together!'**_

'_Oh…right. I knew that!'_

'_**I know you did. Oh, how do I look as a little kid?'**_

'_Cute, how did I look?'_

'**_Very cute, with your little fluffy, oversized ears!'_** He could hear her giggling madly.

'_Hey! There was nothing wrong with my ears!'_

'_**Of course not! Who ever said there was?'**_

'_Shut up!'_

'_**Thank you.'**_

'_For what?'_

'_**For being there for my mom.'**_

'_Oh… it's nothing, my mom always over reacted, so I figured your mom might be the same way, that was why I was so leery about going to see her and tell what had happened. I thought she would hit me!'_

'_**My mom wouldn't hit you!'**_

'_I didn't know that! Oh… and your mom said some things when I first arrived.'_

'_**I heard… is it true?'**_

'_Uh….um… yeah.'_

'_**FYI, it is true for me as well.'**_

'_Really! But I'm just a half-demon, and you're a wonderful miko, and...'_

'_**Stop saying stuff like that! You're great, and don't let anyone tell you different! Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, and I couldn't care less that you're a half demon! You're a wonderful man, and wouldn't have you any other way!'**_

'_Thank you, Kagome! I love you just the way you are, too!'_

'_**Get some sleep, Inuyasha. You have had a rough day.'**_

'_When can I talk to you again?'_

'_**Tomorrow at this time, we can talk about anything, since no one can hear us.'**_

'_Hey, since you're kind of omniscient right now, why don't you come into my dream, and we can talk there?'_

'_**Good idea! I'll be there when you fall asleep. Sweet dreams!'**_

'_As long as you're there.'_

Inuyasha dreamed that he and Kagome were sitting on a river bank talking.

"I can't stand this! You can only be with me in my dreams right now!" Inuyasha yelled in defeat as he fell onto his back with his arms out.

"Don't worry, at least we can talk like this!" Kagome chirped happily.

"Yeah. At least we have this."

Kagome fell on her back as well, but Inuyasha put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"Inuyasha… why can't it be like this, you know, in real life?"

"Because we're always either fighting demons, or fighting with eachother." Inuyasha sighed

"Why do we fight?"

"Koga, my pride, my stubborn attitude, your school work…" Inuyasha realized he was the reason for most of their fighting. Kagome noticed this and stopped him.

"Don't even think that you're the reason for most of our fighting!" _'Even if it can be true'._

"But it is! We wouldn't fight if it wasn't for my personality!"

"And wouldn't have you any other way, didn't I tell you this!"

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha leaned in and gave Kagome a passionate kiss on the lips. _'I wish this would never end, I wish we could be together for ever! Wait we can! When we get the jewel, that is what I'll wish for!'_

Kagome could hear him, and it made her want to cry, _'He really does love me!'_ "I love you, Inuyasha."

They just laid there for a while, just holding eachother in their arms.


	6. A Miko Toddler

**Disclaimer: Some one buy me a toothbrush, please? TT**

Chapter Six

A Miko Toddler

_Last time:_ "I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha leaned in and gave Kagome a passionate kiss on the lips. _'I wish this would never end, I wish we could be together for ever! Wait we can! When we get the jewel, that is what I'll wish for!'_

Kagome could hear him, and it made her want to cry, _'He really does love me!'_ "I love you, Inuyasha."

They just laid there for a while, just holding eachother in their arms.

_This Time:_

"What are going to do when little me wakes up?"

"I don't know. I told her to call me her big brother."

"I heard, it was terribly cute!"

"Shut up, it was the only was I could get her to stop crying. What were some of the things that you like when you were little?"

"Just let her play with your ears, That makes me happy now!" Kagome jumped on Inuyasha and started playing with his ears, causing him to stand, KNOCKING Kagome into the river, pulling him in with her.

"Inuyasha! This is a white shirt, do you know what happens when white shirts get wet!"

"No?" he answered looking at her blankly

"They become see-through!" Kagome was beat red and so was Inuyasha after her comment.

"Sorry!" He started taking off his haori, blushing to his fullest extent.

"S-okay." Continuing to blush while wrapping herself in Inuyasha's haori, whiole walking to the bushes to change **(A/N: she's going to wear it in the style she did in the Peach Man episode)**

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on the river bank again.

"Do you think if she says 'sit' that it'll work the way it does when you say it?" asking Inuyasha fearfully

"Possibly."

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?"

"Sit!"

"Sorry."

"S-okay!"


	7. A Good Coaxing Never Hurt Anyone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Chapter Seven

A Good Coaxing Never Hurt Anyone

The young Miko girl tossed and turned in her sleep causing Inuyasha wake from his wonderful experiences with Kagome. He flew to her side; she looked as though she was having a nightmare.

"Kagome…? You okay, kid?" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder, shaking her from her nightmare.

"Inuyasha…?" There were tears in her eyes. "I was soo scared…You died and …and…I was soo scared!" She flew into his arms; he was shocked by this, but did all he could to make her calm down.

"It's okay, I'm here and I'm fine! I'll protect you, okay…? You can sleep with me if you like, okay…?" The little girl sucked on her lip, wiped her eyes, and nodded. "Okay," He picked her up and returned to his spot on the other side of the room, holding her up to his shoulder, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Are you okay now, can you sleep like this?" She nodded again. "Alright, well goodnight again, then." He kissed the top of her head, and she fell asleep again. This time, she had sweet dreams. She didn't know why, but she felt like she knew him, enough where she loved him.

Inuyasha was left again to think, this time with his love. He knew she was still there, her could _feel_ her presence. _'You still there, right?'_

'**Yeah, that was really sweet, what you did just now.'**

'_Aw, shuddap! I had to get the kid to stop crying!'_

'**Remember, I can still read your thoughts, and I know that's a lie… You're really good with kids, y' know that?'**

'_Thanks…I guess.'_

'**Wanna return to _our_ dream?'** The flirty ness was evident in her voice, she missed him, and he could tell. He pitied her…but he didn't know what else to do to make this better for her. It must be terrible to witness what was going on with her body like a third party. Why hadn't he experienced the same thing?

'_Sure.'_ He returned the flirty ness, figuring this would make her a little happier, but he was careful not to think that, he knew she could still hear her thoughts.

'**Let's go then!'** Inuyasha fell right to sleep, hopeful of what would happen this time. He re-awoke on another river edge; this one was much more beautiful. Lilies floating on the water, cherry blossoms on the tree branches, soft breezes, warm sun set, and flowing seas of grass on a nearby hill side. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome in a red knee length, spaghetti strap dress.

'_Hell-lo there!'_ Inuyasha's jaw was almost touching the ground.

'**I thought you'd like this dress, my mom and I saw it at a store once, she told me to buy it , but I didn't think I'd have any reason to wear it, I mean, I rarely ever go on dates and I …'** Inuyasha stopped her in her tracks. He went over to her and kissed her in mid-sentence. After he finished, she blushed and donned a shocked look on her face. **'What was that for?'**

'_Sorry, I couldn't help myself.'_ He couldn't look at her, with the way she asked that, he thought he had done something wrong.

'**Who said you could…stop.'** Her last word caused him to look up in amazement. She walked over to him, put her arms around his waist, and kissed him, completely returning the favor.

'_Wow! That was nice **and** unexpected!'_ Both their faces were red. Kagome pulled him down to the ground.

They both laid there staring at the sky for a while. Thinking about it each other and all of the time they had spent together. It wasn't an eerie silence, it was warm and comforting. It was nice for both of them to just be there…_together._ _'I'm probably going to have to get up soon and find Nanita.'_

'**Don't get hurt. I always my fault when you get hurt, it's always because you're protecting me, or saving me, or whatever.'** She snuggled closer to him, draped her arm over him and rested her head on his chest.

'_I won't, don't you worry! I'll be fine.'_ He put his arm around her and pulled her closer.

'**I know… Are you going to bring the girl along with you?'**

'_I'm not sure, I mean, I don't want her to get hurt, but if we need her there to change her back to you… I don't know. I think I probably will, though.'_

'**Will you stay with me… forever?'** She looked up at him longingly.

'_As long as you'll let me. Or as long as possible.'_ He looked at the sky.

'**Are you still going to become a full demon?'**

'_I don't know. I don't want to hurt you… but I still would like to be a full demon.'_ His gaze broke from the sky and fell to the ground.

'**I'm sorry. I ruined our moment. But if it matters, I love just as you are, I wouldn't change a thing if I had the choice! You're strong, brave, caring,…'** She stopped and kissed him. **'It's time for you to wake up, Inuyasha. I'll be with you all day, if you need help, ask yourself, and I'll help however I can!'**

'_No! Wait!'_ Too late, He was too awake to fall back to sleep.

He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms. "Hey, time to wake up, okay…?" She stirred and glared at the wall like it was its fault she had to wake up.

"Hmm…Oh, okay. Are we going back to your home today?" She had an excited look in her face.

"If your mom will let you come."

"Who were you talking to last night?" Inuyasha became beet red.

"What do you mean?"

"You were talking to someone in your sleep."

"Oh, her… she's my girlfriend." _'Is that okay to say, Kagome?'_

'**That's more than okay!'**

"Do I get to meet her?"

"No."

"Why not?" She pouted; crossing her arms, glared, and stick out her bottom lip.

'_What the hell do I say!' _The panic was evident in his voice.

'**Um…She's out of town, she's on vacation, she doesn't live around here… I don't know!'**

"She's… she doesn't live around here."

"Is she died?"

'_In a sense.' _

'**_Thanks…idiot, very mature._'**

"No, she'll just be out of town for a while."

"You know, I haven't seen you smile once! I've seen you mad, I've seen you exasperated, confused, worried, and even sad. But not happy, once!"

Inuyasha laughed, hard. "I'm not generally one to walk around smiling happily and laughing."

"But you laughed just know **and **you're smiling!"

"Because I find you funny." Inuyasha set her down and stood to walk out of the room, but was stopped by a small hand grabbing his hand.

"Where are you going?"

"To ask your mom if you can go back with me."

"Yea!" She bounced up and followed him, but he picked her up and put her on his back, piggyback style, when they came to the stairs. They found Mrs. Higurashi in the kitchen, cooking ramen for Inuyasha when he woke.

"Hi guys! Want some breakfast? I have your favorite, Inuyasha….Ramen!" She held up the pot for proof.

"Cool!...Um, Mrs. Higurashi, can Kagome go to the feudal era with me?" He donned the puppy-dog face instantly.

"Well, Inuyasha, she is just a little girl." Inuyasha stood and whispered to her after she had said that, so as not to alarm the little girl of the subject of their conversation.

"But there may be a chance to change her back there! I can't change her back here, not without the damn time witch, and I highly doubt that you want me to bring Nanita here!" Inuyasha hissed into her ear.

"I'll let you take her if you both help me clean the house. We have to do a good very good job!"

"Why?"

"Because I can't think of a better proposition." She handed Inuyasha a mop, a broom, and a vacuum. "Better get started!" She handed Kagome a cloth and a can of dusting material.

Inuyasha had the Living room clean in a half hour. The first fifteen minutes were spent cursing at the vacuum and fighting the urge to run away. Kagome had everything done in fifteen minutes. She sat in the living room watching Inuyasha. They periodically spent their time sticking their tongues out at each other. Inuyasha could hear Kagome laughing in his head.

Once they were both finished, they went to find Mrs. Higurashi. She had packed clothes for Kagome, food, medical supplies, and other miscellaneous thing. She walked the out to the well, but was met by Kagome's friends.


	8. Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

Chapter Eight

Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri.

Mrs. Higurashi walked Inuyasha and Kagome out to the Well, but was met up by Ayumi, Yuka and Eri. Mrs. Higurashi grabbed a baseball hat she had hooked to her apron, for emergencies including Inuyasha, and covered Inuyasha's ears.

"Hi, Mrs. Higurashi! Is Kagome here?" Ayumi stepped forward.

"Um, no." Inuyasha covered Kagome's mouth before she could answer.

"Remember that lady…Sango, from my era?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded. "Okay, well your name right now is Sango; it's a game, okay." She nodded again. He knew Ayumi's next question, so he turned to catch Mrs. Higurashi's eye and winked, she knew now to let him answer the question about Kagome.

"Who are these people?" Ayumi's question was seeping with curiosity.

"Um, I'm Miroku, um, Kagome's boyfriend's brother and this is our little sister, Sango." Inuyasha hated the thought of even pretending to be Miroku, but he couldn't let them know that he was the Inuyasha that Kagome talked about. He'd have to keep quiet about that for now.

"Why were you here? Is something wrong with Kagome's boyfriend….um I think his name is Inu…Inu…Inu something."

"Um, he got in a fight with our other brother again and he won't tell us why and we were hoping she could get it out of him." Inuyasha was quite proud of his lie; he generally wasn't good at lying.

'**Good lie! You can tell them my boyfriend's name if you like.'**

'_So, what name would I tell them.'_

'**Inuyasha, silly!'**

'_Really!'_

'**Yep!'**

"What's Kagome's boyfriend's name?"

"Um… Inuyasha." 'Sango' started giggling madly. "Um…We have to go and help Mrs. Higurashi clean the well house, that's our last chore, right Mrs. H?" Inuyasha winked again.

"Um, yes. Girls, I'm sorry, Kagome went out with her Grandfather. She won't be back until next week." She turned to Inuyasha and raised an eyebrow. Lucky for them, the dense girls didn't notice anything. He knew he had to bring her back next week to see her stupid friends.

'_You know your friends are stupid right, you know this?'_

'**Yeah, I know. They're extremely gullible as well. So, how does it feel to be Miroku?'**

'_Shut up. Remind me to bring you back next week….But only for a little while, though.'_

'**Okay.'**

"Alright girls, why don't you go home?" Mrs. Higurashi wanted them to go so she could Kagome back to normal faster.

"Wait, Miroku, why don't you tell us about Inuyasha?"

"No. Mrs. Higurashi needs mine and Sango's help to finish the well house so we can leave."

"We can help."

"No, we're good." Inuyasha walked towards the well house, when Sota ran out of the house.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Inuyasha set 'Sango' down and ran after Sota.

"Dammit, Sota." The boy bolted for the house with Inuyasha on his heals. An idea came to 'Sango' as she sat watching Inuyasha freak. Just as Inuyasha set foot inside the house Kagome said Inuyasha's least favorite word.

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha's face met the ground quickly.

"Why did Sota call Miroku Inuyasha?" The girls turned to Mrs. Higurashi for help. She was standing with her hand over her eyes in embarrassment.

"Inuyasha and Miroku are twins. They are very hard to tell apart if you don't know them." Little Kagome stood and walked to Inuyasha after she explained this. "Can we _please_ go now, this is not fun."

"Girls, please leave, I'll have Kagome call you when she returns." Mrs. Higurashi pushed the girls' backs towards the stairs. They left. Inuyasha and Kagome bid Mrs. Higurashi goodbye and left after Inuyasha punched Sota like four or five times.

Once through the well, Inuyasha met up with Sango at the creek filling the canteen.

"Hello, Sango." She looked up when she heard Kagome giggle.

"Are we not playing the game anymore?" Inuyasha laughed at this. "Well, Miroku, let's go say hello to Miroku!" They laughed again and walked away, leaving Sango plainly confused.


	9. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…T-T**

Chapter Nine

The Truth Will Set You Free

"Um…Inuyasha? Can I ask you something?" Kagome glanced over at him as he rose quickly.

"Let's go for a walk." He grabbed her hand and led her out of Kaede's hut. "I'll explain the answers to your questions when we get a little farther from here."

After about fifteen minutes of walking with Kagome on his back, she started to get eager for answers. "Can we talk _now_!"

"Yes. What did you have on your mind?"

"Well, why does everyone act so leery around me? Why did you say 'Please return to your _proper_ age? And, why did you say you were my boyfriend?" She was in tears at the end of her interrogation.

Inuyasha set her down on a hill side and sat next to her, sighing as he sat. "Let me tell you a story. It's about a girl who overcame time itself, fought great challenges, and still remained optimistic and cheerful. On the day of her fifteenth birthday, a centipede demon pulled her into an enchanted well. When she climbed out of the well, she found that she was in a place that was completely foreign to her. After a while of wandering around, she discovered a half- demon sealed to a tree by a sacred arrow. She removed the arrow and set the boy free. They had a terrible relationship at first, but they eventually grew to love eachother deeply and would sacrifice anything for eachother. They traveled together to gather shards of a jewel that she had accidentally shattered. While traveling they met a young fox kit, a lecherous monk, and a brave demon slayer with her pet fire cat. They battled numerous demons and defeated them all, save for two demons. They seemed undefeatable. One was the half brother of the half- demon and the other was an evil demon that had done something to everyone in their group."

"Did they ever defeat them?" The young girl had nestled herself against his arm, he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"Not yet. They continued to battle them, but a new opponent arose. It turned the Half- demon into a toddler during their battle. Now the girl felt the need to save him, so she watched over the toddler until they could find the new demon. The toddler ran off into the woods and she followed after him. They ended up finding the demon." Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Kagome looked up at him to see tears in his eyes that refused to fall. "The girl begged with the demon, she persuaded the demon to allow her to take the place of the half- demon, to turn her into the child and turn him back to his proper age. The demon agreed and changed the half- demon back to his age and the girl into the child. And it left before the half-demon regained consciousness and discovered the girl as a child." Inuyasha stopped and looked off into the sky.

"Then what happened?" There was a lot of worry in her voice; she could sense where the story was going.

"I don't know. I hope that the story doesn't end there though."

"Shouldn't you know! This is your story isn't it!" She rose and looked him in the eye.

"No…this is _our_ story. I'm the half- demon and you're the girl."

"No one knows were the demon is, do they?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "But the minute I find her, I'll kill her and change you back!" Inuyasha rose and held out his hand. "Want to go back now?"

She looked at him with teary eyes; they only remained teary for a moment. She started to cry into his leg.

"There's no need to cry. Have faith in us, we can do this! We've defeated much stronger demons than this." Inuyasha smiled with reassurance. He picked her up and pulled her into a tight hug. "No more crying, okay? We both have to be strong, for everyone. **We're** the strongest ones, we have to be brave and everything will be fine. Things have always turned out fine before. So, there's no more need to cry." He kissed her forehead lightly. "Dry your tears and we'll head back to camp."

_**With the others**_

Since Inuyasha hadn't told them that they had to stay behind, they didn't. They had been sitting in the bushes quietly, listening; only listening. Sango was surprised that Miroku hadn't taken the opportunity to grope her. They had seen and heard everything. And since they had been up wind from Inuyasha, he hadn't caught them, plus he was too wrapped up in what was going on to even notice all the noise they were making. They had seen all that he had done, all of his unshed tears and all of his moments that he had to take to be able to keep going with the story. They had even heard him admit his love for Kagome. Miroku turned back to Sango with a look of pity in his eyes. He got really close to her ear. "We should leave, this isn't fair to him; this is really hard for him."

She nodded somberly and they left.

_**With Inuyasha and Kagome**_

He had put her on his back again and started off to camp. He hummed some of the old lullabies that his mother used to sing to him to sooth her into a sleep. He knew that what he had done was unfair to her, but he felt she had to know, she had the right.

'**I bet you sing wonderfully.'**

'_Not as well as you and my mother. Of course, I wouldn't really know how I sound when I sing; I haven't since I was **really** little.'_

'**And why not?'**

'_The only reason I sang when I was little was to celebrate my mother's birthday. Other than that, I was never happy enough to sing.'_

'**And what about now? Why don't you sing? Are you not happy?'**

'_That's not it. I really don't know why, but I just don't. I'm plenty happy, especially in my dreams…with you.'_

'**Thanks. I'm happy, too!'**

He could imagine her blushing at that, he loved to make her blush, but rarely did. **(A/N: My freakin' boyfriend loves to make me blush. It's like he's got a freakin' illness! Sick Bastard! Okay, I'm done now, please continue. -) **_'Well, when I can say I've returned you to normal, I'll sing to you, but only once, and only one song!'_

'**Deal! What song are you going to sing?'**

'_I'll have to listen through some songs of your era, maybe I can find something there, that describes my feelings just right.'_

'**Sounds like a deal! But you might have to listen for a while.'**

'_I don't doubt it. All right, I'm almost at camp. Should I expect to see you in my dreams?'_

'**I'll be there, I control most of the elements of the dream and I'm predicting a very good dream for you tonight.'**

'_Really? And what have I don't to deserve this?'_

'**Nothing yet, for me at least, but I have faith in you, even if you don't.'**

'_Cool, see you tonight then.'_

'**Yeah, see ya'.'**

Inuyasha arrived at camp and set the sleeping girl down next to the fire. Sango flashed him a weak smile. Causing him to worry.

"What's with you?...What did you do!" He glared bullets into her eyes.

"Um, nothing…It's just…I think it's sweet how strong and sweet you're acting towards Kagome."

He swallowed hard, then realized that she meant the small girl, not his beloved. "Ah…yeah…I guess I'd have to anyways. She's little, after all." He looked down at her and smiled, he hurt him that she was like this, he couldn't stand to have her like this for much longer. He wanted to kiss the real Kagome in person, not only in his dreams.


	10. Only In My Dreams

**Disclaimer: If I did own Inuyasha, you'd all want to be my friends, wouldn't you? I can sense it. You all suck (JKJK -)**

**I am so sorry y'all. Tell me if you want me to add anymore people in this story. Tell me K?**

Chapter Ten

Only In My Dreams

Inuyasha had gotten quite sick of the sympathetic glances Miroku, Sango and Shippo kept sending him, so he decided to spend the night in the Goshinboku. "The god tree; where Kagome and I met." He nestled himself in one of the higher branches and started to dream.

Inuyasha's dream

Inuyasha sat on a hilltop, the warm sun kissing his skin softly and the gentle breeze playing with his hair. He turned to find Kagome walking out of the woods behind him.

"Nice affects on the weather." He flashed her a quick smile.

She shrugged her shoulders lightly. "It's nothing." Her face was attempting to show happiness, but Inuyasha could tell something was wrong.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He turned to her with concern in his eyes.

She turned to him and managed a weak smile, sighed, and nestled herself against his arm.

"This is hurting you, isn't it?" He rested his arm across her shoulder.

She turned up to him and started to cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been able to find Nanita and defeat her yet. This is killing you and I know it." He kissed her head lightly.

Kagome looked up at him with a sad smile. "Look at me; I promised you a good dream and here I am crying and you look terribly sad. This isn't fair to you."

"What does it matter what is fair to me! You are the one like this! It is awful that you have to go through this! It was supposed to be me and you sacrificed yourself to save me!" He grabbed her shoulders so her face looked at his. "This is unfair to **you**!"

She managed a weak smile. "Why do you always carry more burdens than are expected of you? You always say you have to do things that you don't and shouldn't have to. You take the blame whenever of us gets hurt or something goes wrong; why? It's not your fault any of this happened."

"Then who's is it?"

"No one's. Not really anyways, it's Nanita's, but it's not yours for sure. It was my decision to sacrifice myself for you, you didn't make that decision. It was my free will. Don't worry; things always turn out well in the end. They always do. Just have a little faith in us." She smiled up at him, kissed him gingerly on the lips and snuggled closer to his chest.

He looked down at her and sighed. "Hey, are we going to act like this when we get you back to normal?"

"YES SIR…if that is okay…?"

"Sounds good to me." He pulled her closer; she rested her hand on his thigh, seductively. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She passionately kissed him, holding nothing back. He was a little sad when she pulled away, but flashed her a sweet smile. "That was nice!"

She flashed him a smile in response. "I do try."

"I can tell. Do you practice?" He smirked mischievously.

She glared. "And whom would I practice on!" She spat distastefully.

"I am just as curious as you are. Hmmm… let's think about your options: Miroku?"

"Gag…besides, he's taken. Next!"

"Koga?"

"I love him as much as you do."

"Ah, so it's _really_ close and personal."

"Shut up and tell me the next one."

"Okay, hmm…that moron at your school…who is he…homo? Hobo? Jojo?"

"Hojo and double gag, he follows me. It's creepy. I think he has an extra chromosome."

"What?"

"Never mind… no. Next."

"I don't know, I'm fresh out unless you like our enemies; Naraku, Sesshomaru, one of the random demons we fight with. I know, I've accidentally killed your true love, you poor thing."

"Shut up! You could only kill my true love if you killed yourself." She snuggled closer to him and sighed contently.

He kissed the top of her head softly. "Will you stay with me?"

She looked up at him, but his gaze was distant, he was deep in thought about this. "What brought that up?"

"I was afraid that this would make you too skittish to stay close to me. That you would fear for your condition, even though I wouldn't let this happen to you ever again. "

"Have you ever known me to be afraid of anything…ever?"

"This is true."

"Yes, I'll stay with you… forever."


	11. That's Good, Very Good

**Disclaimer: I really own nothing. Not Inuyasha and certainly not anything written or sang by Keith Urban…lucky him. I own no hot gents or any ugly ones either. I'll catch you fine looking young men and you will love me…BWAHAHAHA!**

Chapter Eleven

That's good, very good.

Inuyasha and Kagome were having a heart-to-heart discussion about their opinions on things when Inuyasha was jerked from his sleep by getting hit in the head by a rock. He had to dig his claws into the tree to keep from falling out of the tree. He sent a glare to the ground and found a disgruntled looking young Kagome. She glared at him with her hands on her hips in a know-it-all fashion. "You are not supposed to wander in this forest by yourself!" Inuyasha looked at her angrily.

Kagome's glare became harsher as she spoke. "Well, I wouldn't have to wander in this forest if you would act as you did before and sleep in camp!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, feeling it beneath him to explain himself to a little girl. "I came up here to think and I accidentally fell asleep. Sorry, Boss."

Kagome threw another rock and was amazed when Inuyasha caught it and squeezed it hard enough to turn it to dust. She sighed and spoke quieter than she had before. "I know I'm not supposed to wander, but I wanted to find you."

Inuyasha looked at the small girl and smiled. "What's wrong, Squirt? What did you want to find me for?"

Kagome looked at her shoes as she wiggled her feet around. "Um…I was wondering if I could go home."

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. "Yeah, for awhile." He jumped down and looked at the girl. "Do Sango and Miroku know where you are?"

She smiled and looked at Inuyasha. "Nope! I made sure to be quiet so they couldn't stop me!"

Inuyasha sighed and bent down so Kagome could get on his back. "Well then, let's play with their heads, hmm?"

Kagome giggled devilishly and smirked at Inuyasha. "What's the plan?"

Inuyasha strode into camp as Sango and Miroku were looking around frantically. They hadn't noticed him yet, that much was evident when Sango yelled in exasperation. "WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMN BRAT!"

Inuyasha had to stifle a laughed and he put on his most serious face. "Where is who?" His voice was calm and curious.

Sango looked at him in panic. "Um… Kirara." She turned around and picked her up. "Here she is… heh heh, tada!"

Inuyasha arched his eyebrow and looked around. "Hey, um…where's Kagome, I was going to take her home to see her mom." Inuyasha walked into Kaede's to look for her. "Not in here, I wonder where she is."

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulders and laughed nervously. "Okay, now don't get mad."

Inuyasha turned his head to one side and looked curiously at Miroku. "Why would I get mad?"

Miroku laughed nervously again. "Well, it's actually a funny scenario, you see, um…we don't actually know where Kagome is."

Inuyasha smiled like an idiot. "Wha-?"

Miroku ran into the hut screaming and Sango was not far after.

Inuyasha came from behind them with a menacing demeanor. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN…"

Kagome bounced out from behind him smiling and laughing. "HERE I AM!"

Inuyasha and her high-fived and started laughing "GOT YA!"

Miroku fell over and Sango walked up to Inuyasha and slapped him across the face. "YOU JERK; YOU SCARED THE LIFE OUT OF US!" She turned to Kagome and glared at her. "I would have expected better from you, little miss." She walked out of the hut leaving Miroku shaking in the corner and Inuyasha and Kagome smiling sheepishly at eachother. Sango walked back in the hut with a very pissed off face. "By the way…" she laughed and smiled, "…I believe that I am the one who's got you." Miroku sat up and high- fived her.

Inuyasha and Kagome started laughing. "Nice, very nice." Inuyasha smiled at Sango. "Like I said before, though, Kagome wants to go visit with her mom."

Sango looked at Kagome and smiled. "Go for it, it's not like we're making progress."

Inuyasha nodded. "Right."

Kagome was sitting at the kitchen table cutting out cookie shapes with her mom talking nice women talk.

Mrs. Higurashi looked around curiously. "Where did Inuyasha go?"

Kagome pouted. "He said something about finding the 'perfect song', for what, I don't know."

Inuyasha sat in Kagome's room listening to the radio, flipping the station after a DJ came on yelling about something he could care less about. He groaned and fell backwards when the DJ said something about consolidating his debt. "Dammit, why is there so much to talk about on the radio. Can't they just play songs?" He sat up when he heard a slow guitar intro.

Inuyasha ran down the stairs about five minutes after Kagome and her mother's conversation. "I FOUND IT! YES!" He started dancing around and stopped to look at them. "I found the perfect song."

Mrs. Higurashi flashed him a smile and a thumbs up. "Um…Congratulations…?"

Inuyasha smiled. "Thank You." He turned around and put his hands on his hips akimbo. "I am going to go to sleep now."

Kagome just looked at him like he was crazy. "Huh…?"

Inuyasha waved over his shoulder. "Later."

Kagome and her mom just looked at eachother and shook their heads.

Inuyasha was in full snore mode on Kagome's bed, in reality, in his head, he was sitting against the well on a picnic set-up in a tux he had seen in a magazine in Kagome's room. Waiting. Kagome came out of the woods and looked at Inuyasha.

"You set this up?" She smiled at Inuyasha. She was wearing a sparkling green dress and had her hair up in a fancy twist.

Inuyasha smiled. "Not the dress that was your own touch, but my outfit and the scenery was me."

"How?"

"Did you know that if you realize that you are having a dream, that you can control all of the elements? The same magazine that I saw this outfit in told me that."

"Ah, you've been doing your homework I see."

Inuyasha nodded and patted the ground next to him. "Come join me."

Kagome smiled and did as she was told. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled. His hair was short, like Hojo's, except the look looked better on him. His eyes seemed to dance in the light that the small candles cast off. "Why did you call together this delightful little meeting?" Inuyasha hadn't thought anything like this all day. He had just done. The only thing she remembered hearing was 'This is perfect!'.

Inuyasha smiled. "You commented on my singing and or lack of."

"Yes?"

"Well, I found a good song to sing to you."

"Really?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes. Have you heard of Keith Urban?"

Kagome shook her head. "I know his name but none of his songs."

Inuyasha smiled. "Very good." He got close to her and looked into her eyes as he started to sing. "_I'm gonna be here for you baby, I'll be a man of my word, Speaking in a language in a voice that you have never heard. I wanna sleep with you forever, And I wanna die in your arms, In a cabin by a meadow where the wild bees swarm. And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you, And I'll earn your trust making memories of us. I wanna honor your mother, I wanna learn from your Pa, I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw. I wanna stand out in a crowd for you, A man among men. I wanna make your world better than it's ever been. And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you, And I'll earn your trust making memories of us. We'll follow the rainbow, Wherever the four winds blow. And there'll be a new day, Comin' your way. I'm gonna be here for you from now on, This you know somehow. You've been stretched to the limits but it's alright now. And I'm gonna make you a promise, If there's life after this; I'm gonna meet you with a warm, wet kiss. And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you, And I'll win your trust making memories of us." _ Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. "Was I…good?"

Kagome's eyes were tearing and she pulled him into a kiss.

"That's good, right?" His eyes were sweet and kind.

Kagome laughed in spite of her tears. "That's good, very good." She snuggled close to him and rested on him squeezing him tightly. "Truthfully?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Truthfully."

Kagome smiled. "That's good, very good."


End file.
